Jack Black
thumb|190px|Jack Black Jack Black'De son vrai nom : Thomas Jacob Black, Jr. est un acteur, chanteur, producteur, compositeur, humoriste et scénariste américain, né le 28 août 1969 à Hermosa Beach (Californie). Ses voix françaises Pour la VF'Note : VF = Version française., Philippe Bozo« Doublages de Philippe Bozo » sur Doublagissimo.,Comédiens ayant doublé Jack Black en France sur Doublagefrancophone.lebonforum.com.,Carton du doublage français sur le DVD zone 2. et Christophe Lemoine« Doublages de Christophe Lemoine » sur Doublagissimo.,,[http://www.dsd-doublage.com/S%E9ries/The%20Brink.html « Fiche du doublage de la série The Brink »] sur Doublage Séries Database. sont les voix françaises régulières en alternance de Jack Black. Il a aussi eu la voix d'Emmanuel Karsen, Thierry Wermuth, Michel Mella ou encore de Vincent Ropion« Comédiens ayant doublé Jack Black en France » sur RS Doublage, consulté le 8 mai 2014, m-à-j le 16 juin 2018.,... Par ailleurs, Manu PayetManu Payet : humoriste, ex-animateur de radio et acteur français, pratiquant occasionnellement le doublage. le double également pour le personnage de Po dans la saga Kung Fu Panda (longs et courts métrages - sauf exceptions). Pour la VQ'Note' : VQ = Version québécoise., François L'Écuyer et Stéphane Rivard sont ses voix en alternance les plus régulières« Comédiens ayant doublé Jack Black au Québec » sur Doublage.qc.ca.. Lors de rares occasions, Pierre Auger, Michel M. Lapointe, Daniel Lesourd et Philippe Martin l'ont aussi doublé. Pour la saga Kung Fu Panda, Hugolin Chevrette-Landesque le double également pour le personnage de Po (longs et courts métrages - sauf exceptions). Liste des voix En France * Philippe Bozo dans : ** X-Files : Aux frontières du réel (série télévisée) ** High Fidelity ** King Kong ** King Kong (jeu vidéo) ** Super Nacho ** The Holiday ** Margot va au mariage ** Tonnerre sous les tropiques ** L'An 1 : Des débuts difficiles ** Les Voyages de Gulliver ** Sex Tape ** Chair de poule, le film ** Kung Fu Panda : Les Secrets du rouleau''En remplacement de '''Manu Payet', indisponible. (court métrage, voix) ** Jumanji : Bienvenue dans la jungle ** Les Muppets, le retour ** La Prophétie de l'horloge ** Chair de poule 2 : Les Fantômes d'Halloween * Christophe Lemoine dans : ** Diablesse ** L'Amour extra-large ** Présentateur vedette : La Légende de Ron Burgundy ** Tenacious D et le Médiator du destin ** Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story ** Soyez sympas, rembobinez ** Brütal Legend (jeu vidéo) ** The Brink (série télévisée) ** Le Roi de la polka * Manu Payet dans : ** Kung Fu Panda (voix) ** Kung Fu Panda : Les Secrets des cinq cyclones (court métrage, voix) ** Kung Fu Panda : Bonnes fêtes (court métrage, voix) ** Kung Fu Panda 2 (voix) ** Kung Fu Panda : Les Secrets des Maîtres (court métrage, voix) ** Kung Fu Panda 3 (voix) * Emmanuel Karsen dans : ** Bob Roberts ** iCarly (série télévisée) * Thierry Wermuth dans : ** Souviens-toi... l'été dernier 2 ** Envy * Michel Mella dans : ** Disjoncté ** L'Âge de glace (voix) * Vincent Ropion dans : ** Le Chacal ** The Last Man on Earth (série télévisée) ; et aussi * Hervé Rey dans L'Homme qui tombe à pic (série télévisée) * Luc Mitérran dans L'Histoire sans fin 3 : Retour à Fantasia[http://voxofilm.free.fr/vox_H/histoire_sans_fin_3.htm « Fiche du doublage français du film L'Histoire sans fin 3 »] sur Voxofilm. * Christian Bénard dans Les Anges du bonheur (série télévisée) * Éric Missoffe dans Mars Attacks! * Bruno Dubernat dans Ennemi d'État * Pierre Tessier dans Orange County * Sébastien Cauet dans Rock Academy[http://voxofilm.free.fr/vox_R/rock_academy.htm « Fiche du doublage français du film Rock Academy »] sur Voxofilm * Patrick Timsit dans Gang de requins (voix) * Daniel Lafourcade dans Will et Grace (série télévisée) * Thierry Janssen dans The Big Year * Sébastien Hébrant dans Don't Worry, He Won't Get Far on Foot Au Québec * François L'Écuyer dans : ** Orange County (Orange County) ** Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny (Tenacious D et le pic du destin) ** King Kong ('05) (King Kong) ** The Holiday (Les Vacances) ** Jumanji : Welcome to the Jungle (Jumanji : Bienvenue dans la jungle) ** Goosebumps (Chair de poule) ** The House with a Clock in Its Walls (La pendule d'Halloween) ** Goosebumps 2 (Chair de poule 2 : L'halloween hantée) * Stéphane Rivard dans : ** Nacho Libre (Nacho Libre) ** School of Rock (L'École du Rock) ** Shallow Hal (Hal, Le Superficiel) ** The Big Year (La Grande année) ** Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story (Walk Hard: L'Histoire de Dewey Cox) ** Year One (L'An Un) * Hugolin Chevrette-Landesque dans : ** Kung Fu Panda (voix) ** Kung Fu Panda 2 (voix) ** Kung Fu Panda : Les Secrets des Maîtres (court métrage, voix) ** Kung Fu Panda 3 (voix) ** Kung Fu Panda : Les Secrets du rouleau (court métrage, voix) * Pierre Auger dans : ** Mars Attaque ! ** Le Gars du Câble ; et aussi * Michel M. Lapointe dans Ennemi de l'État * Daniel Lesourd dans L'Autre Pacte du Silence * Philippe Martin dans Les Voyages de Gulliver Commentaires Tous les comédiens cités sont identifiés sur les sites indiqués en référence. Notes et références Notes Références Annexes Pour en savoir plus * Découvrir sa ''Biographie'' (sur Wikipédia) * Consulter sa [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0085312/ Filmographie] (sur IMDb) Liens externes * Voxographie partielle de Philippe Bozo sur Doublagissimo * Voxographie partielle de Christophe Lemoine sur Doublagissimo * Comédiens français doublant Jack Black sur Doublage Francophone - le bon forum * Comédiens français doublant Jack Black sur RS Doublage Black Jack Catégorie:Acteur disposant d'un comédien de doublage régulier Black Jack Black Jack Black Jack